


Announcement

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Series: FS Universe [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: Yuzuru interrupting a class to announce something





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm quite nervous about posting this, but I hope you enjoy the small read~
> 
> inspired by a TV series ;)

One Evgenia Medvedeva is currently sitting in a Chemistry class, determined to pass, intently and sternly listening to Orser’s lectures.

Orser was going on about the properties of Ethyl Alcohol and its harmful effects if over-dosed when suddenly the door opened with a power to make everyone jump in their seat and Orser to clutch at his chest.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hanyu, what the hell are yo-,” Orser started, but the said boy ignored him, and started to walk toward Evgenia.

Looking back at the doorway, Evgenia can see Boyang Jin and Misha Ge trying to suppress their smirks.

Once the man was in front of her, he suddenly kneeled.

“Evgenia, my love!” Yuzuru exclaimed.

The room that was buzzing with whispers from curious classmates and Yuzuru’s admirers gave a collective gasp and silence fell.

“My darling! My sunshine! My apple pie! The love of my life!” Yuzuru continued, grasping Evgenia’s hands and obnoxiously kissing her knuckles.

“What are you doing?” Evgenia whispered as she leaned in to Yuzuru, her eyes bulging.

“You told me it’s up to me how we’ll announce our relationship,” he whispered back so quietly, that only she that heard him.

Evgenia heard another voice just when she thought the racket was over.

“Evgenia, my goddess love!” This time, it was Shoma Uno barreling toward her, holding out a bunch bougainvillea.

This elicited another wave of gasps and glances of disbelief from the class, and another wave of wicked amusement from Yuzuru, evident from the glint of mischief in his eyes as he looked at Evgenia.

“Mr. Hanyu, Mr. Uno, I’ll ask you-” Orser tried once again.

“Mr. Orser, my favorite professor, please let me announce my undying love for Evgenia Medvedeva in peace,” Yuzuru rounded to the man, who just chuckled and sat down.

“But Yuzuru, I’ve decided to pursue Evgenia!” Shoma interjected his expression one of shock.

Evgenia groaned, she couldn’t even have the strength to suppress her smile. Once the boys were set to do things, they’ll do it wholeheartedly, so she settled with an eye-roll.

“But I was already Evgenia’s boyfriend, Shoma,” Yuzuru rounded to the said man, the famous death glare at full display.

“You’re only the boyfriend! Even married couples break up,” Shoma shrugged.

“Mr. Hanyu, Mr. Shoma, you should wrap it up,” Orser interrupted.

“One more second, after I have kicked this kid’s ass,” Yuzuru said, jumping at Shoma, which the other received rather happily.

Now they were literally on the floor, pretending a brawl and throwing fake punches at each other. Around them, some students were snickering behind their hands but most were staring in disbelief.

“Evgenia!” Misha shouted from the doorway, making the said girl jump. “It’s your fault!”

“Right!” Boyang supported. “What are you going to do now, eh?”

Boyang pointed at their friends still on the floor, pretending to fight.

“Oh my goodness,” Evgenia whispered to herself. “I can’t believe this.”

“You played their poor hearts!” Misha said.

“Our delicate friends,” Boyang said while clutching his chest, shaking his head and pretending to cry.

“Shame on you!” Misha finished, pointing at Evgenia.

“Really?” Evgenia groaned, now amusedly exasperated. “Yuzu, please stand up.”

She tried pulling them apart, but the two friends were now hugging each other, making it hard for her to split them apart. Sensing that her attempts to separate them physically were in vain, she decided to threaten Yuzuru, instead.

“Yuzu, if you don’t stop now, I won’t come to the fair with you this weekend.”

In an instant, he stopped, pushing Shoma out of his way. He grabbed Evgenia on the head, and kissed her forehead and both cheeks.

“You shouldn’t have let me decide on how to announce our relationship,” he whispered in her ear, before kissing her directly on the lips, sweet but possessive and fiercely pleasing.

By this time, some girls were literally screeching, whether for anger, disgust, or shock, she couldn’t care anymore.

“That’s right, folks, Yuzuru snagged the goddess,” Shoma said, throwing the bunch of bougainvillea to the lovers.

“Yes, yes, that was quite entertaining,” Orser once again interrupted, turning to the lovers that were now giggling through whispered jokes. “I congratulate you two, and wish you a… smooth-sailing relationship, but I insist that we really need to continue the lecture.”

Yuzuru kissed her left cheek one last time, moving next to Shoma and they did a dramatic bow, right hand on top of their heart, eliciting a round of applause and laughter.

“Thank you, thank you,” both Yuzuru and Shoma said before finally skipping to the door.

“I hope you guys enjoyed that!” Yuzuru said turning to the class. “That’s my girlfriend, y’all!” Blowing another kiss to Evgenia’s direction before closing the door.

Orser could just chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to everyone, be brave, and love yourself~
> 
> Cheers to you.  
> -WHF


End file.
